An immunoinhibitory receptor that is primarily expressed on activated T and B cells, Programmed Cell Death Receptor 1, also referred to as Programmed Death Receptor 1 (PD-1), is a member of the immunoglobulin superfamily related to CD28 and cytotoxic T-lymphocyte associated protein-4 (CTLA-4). PD-1 and like family members are type I transmembrane glycoproteins containing an extracellular Ig Variable-type (V-type) domain that binds its ligands and a cytoplasmic tail that binds signaling molecules. The cytoplasmic tail of PD-1 contains two tyrosine-based signaling motifs, an ITIM (immunoreceptor tyrosine-based inhibition motif) and an ITSM (immunoreceptor tyrosine-based switch motif).
PD-1 attenuates T-cell responses when bound to Programmed Cell Death Ligand 1, also referred to as Programmed Death Ligand 1 (PD-L1), and/or Programmed Cell Death Ligand 2, also referred to as Programmed Death Ligand 2 (PD-L2). The binding of either of these ligands to PD-1 negatively regulates antigen receptor signaling. Blocking the binding of PD-L1 to PD-1 enhances tumor-specific CD8+ T-cell immunity, while aiding the clearance of tumor cells by the immune system. The three-dimensional structure of murine PD-1, as well as the co-crystal structure of mouse PD-1 with human PD-L1 have been reported [Zhang et al., Immunity 20: 337-347 (2004); Lin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 105: 3011-3016 (2008)].
PD-L1 and PD-L2 are type I transmembrane ligands that contain both IgV- and IgC-like domains in the extracellular region along with short cytoplasmic regions with no known signaling motifs. Both PD-L1 and PD-L2 are either constitutively expressed or can be induced in a variety of cell types, including non-hematopoietic tissues as well as various tumor types. PD-L1 is not only expressed on B, T, myeloid and dendritic cells (DCs), but also on peripheral cells, such as microvascular endothelial cells and non-lymphoid organs e.g., heart or lung. In contrast, PD-L2 is only found on macrophages and DCs. The expression pattern of PD-1 ligands suggests that PD-1 plays a role in maintaining peripheral tolerance and may further serve to regulate self-reactive T- and B-cell responses in the periphery.
In any case, it is now abundantly clear that PD-1 and PD-L1 play critical roles in at least certain human cancers, presumably by mediating immune evasion. Accordingly, PD-L1 has been shown to be expressed on a number of mouse and human tumors and is inducible by IFN-γ in the majority of PD-L1 negative tumor cell lines [Iwai et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002); Strome et al., Cancer Res., 63: 6501-6505 (2003)]. Furthermore, the expression of PD-1 on tumor infiltrating lymphocytes and/or PD-L1 on tumor cells has been identified in a number of primary human tumor biopsies. Such tumor tissues include cancers of the lung, liver, ovary, cervix, skin, colon, glioma, bladder, breast, kidney, esophagus, stomach, oral squamous cell, urothelial cell, and pancreas, as well as tumors of the head and neck [Brown et al., J. Immunol. 170: 1257-1266 (2003); Dong et al., Nat. Med. 8: 793-800 (2002); Wintterle et al., Cancer Res. 63: 7462-7467 (2003); Strome et al., Cancer Res., 63: 6501-6505 (2003); Thompson et al., Cancer Res. 66: 3381-5 (2006); Thompson et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 1757-1761 (2007); Nomi et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 2151-2157. (2007)]. More strikingly, PD-ligand expression on tumor cells has been correlated to poor prognosis of human cancer patients across multiple tumor types [reviewed in Okazaki and Honjo, Int. Immunol. 19: 813-824 (2007)].
Moreover, Nomi et al. [Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 2151-2157 (2007)] demonstrated the therapeutic efficacy of blocking the binding of PD-L1 to PD-1 in a murine model of aggressive pancreatic cancer through administering either PD-1 or PD-L1 directed antibody. These antibodies effectively promoted tumor reactive CD8+ T cell infiltration into the tumor resulting in the up-regulation of anti-tumor effectors including IFN-γ, granzyme B, and perforin. Similarly, the use of antibodies to block the binding of PD-L1 and PD-1 significantly inhibited tumor growth in a model of mouse squamous cell carcinoma [Tsushima et al., Oral Oncol. 42: 268-274 (2006)].
In other studies, transfection of a murine mastocytoma line with PD-L1 led to decreased lysis of the tumor cells when co-cultured with a tumor-specific CTL clone. Lysis was restored when anti-PD-L1 monoclonal antibody was added [Iwai et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002)]. In vivo, blocking the PD1/PD-L1 interaction was shown to increase the efficacy of adoptive T cell transfer therapy in a mouse tumor model [Strome et al., Cancer Res. 63: 6501-6505 (2003)]. Further evidence for the role of PD-1 and PD-L1 in cancer treatment comes from experiments performed with PD-1 knockout mice in which PD-L1 expressing myeloma cells grew only in wild-type animals (resulting in tumor growth and associated animal death), but not in PD-1 deficient mice [Iwai Y. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002)]. More recently, humanized murine monoclonal antibodies against human PD-1 have shown initial success in cancer therapy in humans [see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,354,509 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 8,008,449 B2, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,048 B2].
Anti-PD-L1 antibodies may also be useful in chronic viral infection. Memory CD8+ T cells generated after an acute viral infection are highly functional and constitute an important component of protective immunity. In contrast, chronic infections are often characterized by varying degrees of functional impairment (exhaustion) of virus-specific T-cell responses, and this defect is a principal reason for the inability of the host to eliminate the persisting pathogen. Although functional effector T cells are initially generated during the early stages of infection, they gradually lose function during the course of a chronic infection. Barber et al. [Nature 439: 682-687 (2006)] showed that mice infected with a laboratory strain of LCMV developed chronic infection resulted in high levels of virus in the blood and other tissues. These mice initially developed a robust T cell response, but eventually succumbed to the infection upon T cell exhaustion. Barber et al. found that the decline in number and function of the effector T cells in chronically infected mice could be reversed by injecting an antibody that blocked the interaction between PD-1 and PD-L1.
Canine antibodies (also referred to as immunoglobulin G or IgG) are large tetrameric proteins of about 150 Kd. Each IgG protein is composed of two identical light chains of about 25 Kd each, and two identical heavy chains of about 50 Kd each. There are four known IgG heavy chain subclasses of canine IgG and they are referred to as IgGA, IgGB, IgGC, and IgGD. There are two types of light chains; kappa and lambda chains. Each of the kappa or lambda light chains is composed of one variable domain (VL) and one constant domain (CL). Each of the two heavy chains consists of one variable domain (VH) and three constant domains referred to as CH-1, CH-2, and CH-3. The CH-1 domain is connected to the CH-2 domain via an amino acid sequence referred to as the “hinge” or alternatively as the “hinge region”. In humans, IgG exists in one of four subclasses referred to as IgG1, IgG2, IgG3, and IgG4. The subclass of IgG is determined largely by the sequence of the hinge region, which differs among the four subclasses of IgG. The two heavy chains are linked to each other by disulfide bonds and each heavy chain is linked to one of the light chains also through a disulfide bond.
Digestion of IgG antibodies with the enzyme papain breaks the antibody molecule in the hinge region and results in the formation of three fragments. Two of these fragments are identical and each consists of the light chain held together with the VH and CH1 domains of the heavy chain. These fragments are called the “Fab” fragments and they contain the antigen binding sites of the antibody. The third fragment that results from digestion with papain is called the “Fc” and it contains the remainder of the two heavy chains held together by disulfide bonds. The Fc thus contains a dimer consisting of the CH2 and CH3 domain of each of the two heavy chains. While the Fab enables the antibody to bind to its cognate epitope, the Fc enables the antibody to mediate immune effector functions such as antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC), antibody-dependent phagocytosis (ADCP) and complement dependent cytotoxicity (CDC).
It is well known in the art that IgG antibodies mediate effector functions such as ADCC and ADCP through binding of their Fc portion to a family of proteins known as Fcγ receptors, whereas CDC is mediated through the binding of the Fc to the first component of complement, C1q. It is also well known in the art that different IgG sub-classes differ in their capacity to mediate these effector functions. For example, human IgG1 displays strong ADCC and CDC, whereas IgG4 displays a weak to no ADCC and CDC. In addition, methods for identification of which IgG sub-classes display or lack effector functions are well known in the art.
Approaches that rely on use of monoclonal antibodies for therapeutic purposes require the design of fit-for-purpose antibodies or antibody fragments to achieve the desired therapeutic response. For example, some therapeutic approaches for cancer require the therapeutic antibodies to have enhanced effector functions, while others require the effector functions to be significantly reduced or eliminated altogether. Enhancement or elimination of effector functions may be achieved through introduction of one or more amino acid mutations (substitutions) in the Fc portion of the antibody so as to enhance or reduce binding to Fcγ receptors and the first component of complement. There are numerous reports in the prior art describing amino acid substitutions that may be introduced into an antibody molecule in order to modulate its effector functions. For example, Shields et al., [J. of Biol. Chem., 276 (9): 6591-6604 (2001)] disclosed that an asparagine to alanine (N297A) substitution, which result in a non-glycosylated antibody, significantly reduced antibody binding to several Fcγ receptors. Additionally, Shields et al., disclosed that an aspartic acid-to-alanine (D265A) substitution also significantly reduced binding of the antibody to Fcγ receptors. Each of the N297A and D265A substitutions were also shown to significantly impair CDC. There are other similar reports identifying potential substitutions to reduce or eliminate effector function in antibodies [e.g., Sazinsky et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 105:20167-20172 (2008), Alegre et al., Transplantation, 57:1537-1543 (1994), Hutchins et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 92:11980-11984 (1994), McEarchem et al., Blood, 109:1185-1192 (2007)].
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as “prior art” to the instant application.